Only You
by xxlight-kitsune-chanxx
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were best friends. Naruto thought they would always be together. But now Sasuke has Sakura. Will Naruto ever be able to tell his teme how he feels? Or should he keep his feelings behind tears? SasuXNaru! Ch. 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! LightKistuneChan here! This story has been bobbing in my head for awhile now, so I wanted to make it into a story. Soooo... here it is! (bows) Enjoy!**

**This story is SasuXNaru. Some SasuXSaku, but I dun like Sakura. Not to be mean to all the Sakura fans out there. **

**Now. Let's enjoy the story, shall we?**

-----

"Hear my beating heart"

-----

**Ch. 1 Heart**

Naruto did not want to deal with these brats every.single.fucking.morning. No. He really didn't.

"Hey, brat! Knock it off, will ya?!"

"Heh. Sorry boss! Didn't mean to this time!"

"Yeah... didn't mean to this time my ass..." the blonde slumped as he continued walking, deciding it was best if he just kept his trap shut. He didn't even know why this punk called him boss, anyways. It was kinda catchy, though, so Naruto decided he would let the kid get away with **something**, to say the very least.

It was actually a beautiful morning. The birds were nowhere in sight, the wind was knocking old mailboxes down and it was pouring like crazy.

Yeah... did he say beautiful?

Scratch that. It was absolutely disgusting weather, but Naruto couldn't complain. He liked rainy weather, in fact. The moist air and the greens sparkling where the rain hit it. The only thing he hated about it was thunder. The loud noise... he would be under his bed in a heartbeat.

He was actually heading towards his bestfriend's house. Which was course, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was always the best at everything. He was a good cook, always made perfect grades, always scored the winning goal in soccer games, the girls digged him, the boys respected him, and so on and so on.

And that day Sasuke saved Naruto from getting hit by that car because he was stupid enough to see that raman coupon in the middle of the street and he just **HAD** to take the risk, yeah. Sasuke then punched the crap outta him for being so stupid. And now that Naruto realized it. It wasn't worth it.

And you know why?

That ramen coupon didn't make it. Naruto clearly remembered when he even yelled at Sasuke for saving him and **not** the coupon. And then the blonde cried for a couple hours over that. Sasuke just groaned and asked God why did he have to be there when that idiot was.

Naruto grinned to himself.

Yup. They always said that best friends meet in weird ways.

Alright, that was a huge lie, but still. That memory was special to Naruto and even if for some unknown reason he gets whacked by an elephant falling from the sky and somehow lost his memory, he sured himself that he would still remember that day.

When Naruto reached the apartments he glanced at the Uchiha's door and stood beside it, knocking rather boldly.

He grinned widder (if poosible) for today was the day that he would tell that teme that he liked him. And he doesn't mean like as in like. He means like as in like-like.

It's been three years and Naruto finally told himself that today would be the day that he would tell the older man that he liked him. Ah, yes. Life was sweet.

Well, so... he thought...

"Naruto!" The blonde frozed as he glanced at a girl with strawberry pink hair and green eyes. Oh hell no. How could Naruto forget this.

Sasuke was dating Sakura Haruno.

Immediately Naruto felt his color drain. How in God's name did Naruto forget that?! Seriously?! Was he that **stupid** or what?! Naruto told his legs to retreat and run away before the girl invited him in, but his feet were as stupid as his brain, like he forgot how to walk.

And Naruto noticed that the girl was just wearing a really long shirt. No shorts nor skirts... or whatever else girls wear. And come to think of it... the blonde also figured out that that was Sasuke's shirt.

Next in Naruto's body freeze came his blood.

He shouldn't be here...

He shouldn't be here at all...

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at the girl shyly and gave a small smile at the older girl's concerned expression.

"Ah, hey, Sakura-chan." _don't sound so nervous, idiot_," I was just wondering if Sasuke was in."

Sakura gave him a warm smile and she stepped out of the way for Naruto to enter," Of course he is. Come on in."

Naruto gave a small nod as gratitude as he walked in and stood by the door, hearing Sakura closing it from behind and jogging into the kitchen.

The blonde lowered his eyes as he glanced around the room, frowning. On the walls were some pictures of Sasuke and Sakura. Smiling. And they looked... happy...

_I really shouldn't be here..._

_I shouldn't..._

_I should be happy for them... but... It makes me miserable... Am I really that selfish...?_

"Naruto?" the blonde jumped upon hearing that husky bedroom voice from the black haired raven, who blinked at him in confusion. From the sound of it, Sasuke had just woken up. The blonde scooted away to the far end of the couch (when had he sat there?) as Sasuke tried sitting down next to him. Naruto wanted to die.

"H-hai, Sasuke, I-" he felt his body become stiff again. Sasuke wasn't even wearing a shirt and his pants were only halfway zipped and wasn't even buttoned.

Nartuto lowered his head. Naruto reeeeaaallly wanted to die, and if anything cry.

_It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they're doing._

How could Sasuke do this to him?

_No._

Sasuke wasn't doing anything to him, it was because of himself.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, lowering his brows and touched Naruto's shoulder. The blonde jerked his head up and finally did what he had been begging for.

He got up and ran.

"Naruto!" he heard Sasuke call after him. But he wouldn't stop. Couldn't stop. He was being selfish and he would drag Sasuke into the mix. And he wouldn't want to hurt the only friend he ever had, right?

So he ran.

He ran while equal tears paced down his cheeks, and the rain slammed down harder, for each rain drop that fell, would be like the blonde's tears.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well... that was kinda corny... wasn't it? Oh well. I'm trying my hardest, soOoOo... yeah. (laughs) Anyways, hurrah! First chapter! Also, if anyone wants a couple to have in the story, please let me know in a review, alright? And I'll put one in. Can't be Sasuke and Naruto, though... because... you know... Sorry this chapter was so short. It'll get longer, I promise! **

**Anyways, please review. It makes me update faster!**

**ALSO!! I know I have bad grammar and spelling, so don't have to tell me twice. 3**


	2. What You Say

**A/N: Wow! I'm very surprised I got any reviews at all... (rubs back of head) Actually I feel loved, I really do! I dunno why I do. But I do! So I decided I would update another chapter faster. Even though it's only been a day, but what the heck. Can't complain, right? **

**Anyways, time to... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Comment people's reviews. If... that makes sense... (nod nod)**

**DarkAngel90111****- Yeah. I don't like Sakura with Sasuke, either. But... Things will get better... I hope. My brain's dead at the moment. (slaps brain) But Sasuke and Naru-chan will end up together. And... let's just say Sakura will want to bash the poor kid's head out.**

**misty144****- Aww, thank you sooooo much! (bows) **

**Rae-chan33****- Waaah! I'm sorry! It's just... I never do my first chapters long or anything! I hope this chapter is better! (bows) Gomen!**

**fluffy-lover82192****- I like your comment. It was short and sweet and that smile... GYAH!!! Thank you! (bows) THANK YOOOOU!! (bows again)**

**avila7989****- Your wish is my command.**

**sansty-san****- It's not corny? Hmm... Well, thank you! Heh! I thought it was. That makes me feel so much better, no?**

**loopdiz****- I'm glad you like it! - Gaara-san and Lee, huh? That's a cute couple, so yeah. I'll put it in for you!!**

**Shooting Starlight31****- You didn't see any mistakes? That's the first! Usually reviewers tell me I have grammar errors. I'm happy and energized to write more, dammit!!! **

**cute angel22****- Wow. I didn't know so many people didn't like Sakura. Oh well, I don't either, soooo... I don't want to bash her or anything. I'm sorry it seems sad. **

**keele-cray****- The guy in the beginning that was calling Naruto 'boss' was Konohamaru. Anonymous reviews? Waddya you mean? Ignore my stupidity. (bows) I could probably have a little moment scene with Neji and Naruto, if that's what you want. Another reviewer already wanted Gaara/Lee, so I don't know if I should be making Gaara like two people or not... I dunno.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I really appriciate it!**

**WE HAVE CHOOOOOOSEN A COUPLE!!!! Thanks to loopdiz, GaaraXLee would now be in it! Mwohohohohohoho!!! (gets smacked by random people) Yes! Let's do this!**

**-----**

-----

"What you say to me"

-----

**Ch. 2 What You Say**

"Jeez, man. And you just ran?"

"Can it Kiba. Let me suffer in peace, alright. I'm feeling miserable enough as it is," the blumped slumped just like he had the day before... and the day before that... and the day before that...

Kiba patted him on the back and gave his friend one of his famous grins, "Don't worry too much about it, Uzumaki. Uchiha will come around. Besides, you know he's ganna ask you why you just up and jolted like that, anyways." That statement caused Naruto to start banging his head against the desk.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he confessed.

And just in that beautiful second, Naruto looked foward to see Sasuke walking in the room. Oh yeah... he forgot they had first period together. Jeez, the blonde's really out of it today. He gulped and looked away quickly when his blue eyes met those bedroom black ones. He slumped (he's doing a lot of that) yet again in relief when he heard the raven haired boy sigh and made his way to the back of the room.

Kiba frowned at the blonde before whispering something to Shikamaru, who seemed slightly annoyed with being disturbed from his nap. Naruto ignored them and looked out the window.

"I DID IT!" Everyone turned their head lazily (except Sasuke who seemed to be lost in thought) to see the voice shouting their bloody head off. Some people rolled their eyes while others grinned at the voice none other than...

Rock Lee, of course!

"Did what, Lee-san?" Someone asked across the room, and some people nodded.

Lee grinned.

"I FINALLY DID THE FIFTY LAPS GAI-SENSEI BECKONED ME TO DO! OOH! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS WITHIN ME! I FEEL ENERGIZED, I FEEL SO YOUNG! THIS FEELS GREAT!"

Everyone could've sworn they imagined a wave crashing behind the black haired youth. They grinned.

"Good job, Lee."

"Way to go nerdo. We're proud of ya."

Lee gave everyone the thumbs up before shakily walking towards his seat. Hey. Fifty laps would've killed a normal person.

And then... it happened...

Lee felt his world spinning as if in slow motion as he tripped over a small crack in the floor and fell down. He shook his head out of confusion as he tried sitting up, but groaned as he clutched his leg.

The teacher walked in and shook his head.

"Lee. Did you break your leg... again?"

Lee nodded vigeriously, "I think I did, sempei. Ah, the young bones in my body! They're so-"

"Gaara. If you may, please carry Lee to the nurses office, will you?"

The red head nodded silently as he pushed himself up from his seat, walking over to his companion and letting Lee take ahold of his shoulders as he lifted the boy up and grabbed his legs. Lee seemed trilled by this as they left the door.

"ISN'T THIS EXCITING, GAARA-SAN?! AH! YOU MUST FEEL YOUTHFUL CARRYING ME LIKE THAT! WE'LL CERTAINLY HAVE TO HAVE A MATCH! OHOHO! I CAN SEE IT NOW!"

Everyone (now including Sasuke) sweatdroped and began opening their textbooks as ordered.

Naruto smiled to himself.

Why couldn't be be as cheerful as Lee?

-----

Ah. Lunch time. Finally. Naruto thought cheerfully as he carried his container filled with none other than ramen. Oh yes. Ramen was the best substance known in the world. The way the nuddles slurp into your mouth... it's juicy-

"Oi, Uzumaki. Why the hell you drooling like that?" the dog boy patted him on the back again, "Thinking of Uchiha sucking you off or something?"

Naruto tried doing his hardest glare as he punched the boy lightly, "No, you asshole." he murmured.

Kiba quirked a brow, "So what then?"

Naruto blushed as he looked down. He couldn't tell Kiba that he was drooling over some noddles. He'd think he was a ramen molester of some sort... which he is. But hell.

"Fine, whatever, lover boy," the Inuzuka grinned as he grabbed the now blushing harder boy and dragged him through the cafeteria to their usual table.

Naruto sat down, calmly took out his eating utensils from his pocket, and start devouring his ramen. Exhaling sighs from the ramen's goodness from time to time.

And then... it happened... again...

"Jeez, Lee! How'd you manage to break your other leg?!" People heard TenTen yell from across the cafeteria, while Neji placed a hand on his temples and shook his head in misbelief. Lee just gave another grin; trying his hardest not to let tears roll out from his eyes.

"I THINK IT WAS FROM THOSE MASH POTATOES THAT APPEARED RANDOMLY FROM THE GROUD! BUT, WOW! BREAKING MY OTHER LEG! AH! THIS MUST BE MY NEW YOUTH MED-"

"Gaara! Help Lee to the nurses office, pronto!"

Again, the red haired teen rolled green eyes before putting his chopsticks down and walking over to the blushing boy. He let Lee climb on his back onto an all too familiar position. Lee seemed more thrilled than before.

"SURPRISED TO SEE YOU HERE, GAARA-SAN! ENJOYED YOUR LUNCH, DID YOU!? AH! I BET YOUR TASTE BUDS ARE SO DEV-"

"LEEEEEEEEEE!!! DO WE HAVE TO GO THIS EVERYTIME?! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM YOUR HEAD OFF LIKE SOME WILD MAN!" TenTen yet again shouted from the cafeteria. Neji was still shaking his head.

Naruto gave a large grin. He knew Lee had a thing for Gaara for quite a while now, but two times being carried by the psycho in one day? He sure was a lucky bastard. Gaara was probably thinking perverted thoughts as Lee kept squirming. Naruto's grin turned devilish. Ah, Lee. You lucky bastard.

"Mind if I sit here?" Naruto's thoughts were shattered miserably as he clearly reconized the voice, the memories of the Uchiha's voice surrounded his mind from yesterday. Husky and bedroom like... dripping with sex. He shuddered.

"Yo, Uchiha bastard!" Kiba grinned.

Sasuke just smirked at the formal nickname and took a seat by Naruto, who scooted closer to the Inuzuka and continued slurping his ramen. He ignored the pair of black eyes that glanced at him occansionally.

"Surprised that you're not sitting by Large Forehead over there," Ino glared daggers at the pink haired girl who was currently sitting by her fellow cheerleaders, apparently laughing at something.

"You still mad that she broke that promise?" Kiba blinked as the blonde haired girl stuffed a jerky into her mouth and violently biting it. When Sakura and Ino were best friend's, they'd promised eachother if they both liked something and only one could get it, then both of them couldn't have it. Well, that both thing they liked was Sasuke and Sakura currently broke her promise when she asked the Uchiha on the date.

"Women... so troublesome..." Shikamaru gave a lazy smile when Ino smacked him across the head. Naruto grinned.

"Waddya worried about, Ino-chan? You know you're beautiful." the blonde defended, and Ino gave a smile and nodded her head. Kiba snickered and got smacked just like Shikamaru did.

"Jeez, Ino. You know, for a beautiful woman, you have the heart of a demon."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU MUTT?!"

"OW! FUCK OFF!"

Naruto felt something under the table tap his foot and his grin lowered. It couldn't be Kiba and Ino because Kiba was trying to lick her and Ino looked positively disgusted at the moment. Shikamaru was too busy trying to get some sleep and Chouji was stuffing his face, grinning all the while. Then that could only mean...

Naruto gave a small blush as he glanced over to Sasuke, who looked back at him. The only time Sasuke tapped his foot was when he wanted to talk to him in private.

Naruto panicked.

He was terrified.

He was fucking terrified.

He bolted up just like yesterday and ran, spilling over his ramen onto the floor, not caring. He had to get out of there. If Sasuke knew he liked him... If Sakura knew... He didn't want to hurt Sasuke and Sakura's perfect relationship because of how selfish he was. He heard Sasuke's chair push back as he got up. He ignored his all his friend's calling.

_Please Sasuke... don't chase me... don't... please..._

He gasped quietly as a pale hand grabbed ahold of his tanned one and pulled the younger boy against his chest. Naruto felt like crying. He really did. He's been in love with that stupid teme for a long time... and it hurts.

He growled as he tried shoving himself away from the Uchiha's embrace, but the raven haired boy just held the blonde tighter.

"Naruto..."

The blonde flinched at how Sasuke said his name. God, how he loved that voice. He closed his eyes and allowed the tears to fall. Yes, he would let them fall. He didn't care how much of a baby he was. He felt safe around Sasuke, and he knew Sasuke liked when he felt that way. That's why Naruto thought they'd be prefect together. Naruto wanted to be loved and Sasuke wanted him to be loved, too. Sasuke did love... just... not that way.

"Naruto..." the raven haired called softly again. Naruto slowly looked up. His face pure innocence. Those blue eyes wide as he gave the Uchiha his full attention. His heart... his soul... his life...

"I'm... I'm sorry, Sasuke teme..." the blonde apologized, trying to whipe his tears with his hand, "I dunno... I just...I'm sorry..." he finished lamely.

Sasuke brought his hand to whipe the tears from Naruto's other eye, and he gave a small smile.

"Dobe."

Naruto gave back the same smile.

"You shouldn't have other people worrying over you. Can't be healthy." Naruto gave a small nod. The Uchiha quirked a brow at him.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke gave a sigh of annoyance at the responce. Naruto felt himself blush a deep crimsion as he closed his eyes tightly. He felt Sasuke lean towards his ear, feeling that hot breath against his shell. He tried pulling away but Sasuke kept a firm grip around him.

"You know, dobe," the raven whispered ever so lightly, "you can tell me anything. I'll always be there for you, and you know that."

And Naruto did know that. He knew Sasuke cared deeply for him. He knew...

Sasuke pulled away from the blonde and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the cafeteria again, "Careless of you to drop that nasty filth you call food."

Naruto gave a small glare, "Hey! Ramen is the best wonders known to man, teme! You're just jealous because it tastes better than you!"

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed and looked down, obviously realizing what he had just said. His eyes narrowed.

_Why do you do this to me Sasuke?_

-----

"Oi, Uzumaki. Why's your shirt in my locker?" Naruto placed his head over his shoulder as he glanced over to Kiba, who was holding the piece of clothing in a soft grip.

Naruto grave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head, "I really don't know how it got there." he was such a terrible lier.

"Sure you don't. All long as you don't have any infectious disease, then I don't mind." This cause the blonde to stick his tounge out. Kiba just shrugged and threw the whiskered face boy's shirt at his direction.

He knew why the shirt was in Kiba's locker. He'd put it in there, of course. He used to share lockers with Sasuke. But after the raven haired boy and the green eyed girl started dating, Ino clearly warned him to watch out for Sasuke's clothing. That Sakura might have touched them, and in time, mold would slowly decaputate his fabric. Naruto didn't know why he believed her, but he did. Was he that gullible? Seriously. Mold? That's preposterous.

Naruto began discarding the shorts he was now wearing and began to pull his gym uniform on. Today was Friday. He hated Fridays. Friday was always dodgeball. And for some reason, the taller and buffer classmates always went after him. Even if on the same team. But usually Sasuke would throw the ball harshly at the people that did that to him. They usally would have to beg for mercy. But now that he was dating Sakura, she always wanted him to be near her. You know, since the cheerleaders were always practicing in the same gym, too.

Naruto noticed the raven haired boy walking up to his locker and opening the combination. He also noticed when the older boy did open the locker, his brows lowered.

What was that all about?

Everyone jumped when the Uchiha got changed and slammed his locker shut. Naruto felt his ears ringing as Kiba gave a low growl in pain. Everyone watched as Sasuke slammed the door opened and walked to the gym floor.

"Shit... Uchiha's in a bitchy mood today..." Someone gulped.

"And today's Friday..." Another boy added.

"I hope I'm on his team! I don't wanna get my ass whooped!"

Others nodded in agreement and shuddered, but continued changing. Naruto frowned.

_Sasuke..._

-----

"God dammit, Lee! Now you broke your arm?!" the coach rubbed his temples in annoyance. He told the blacked haired boy not to play. They guy was in crutches for crying out loud! But nooooo... the young boy pleaded to play, he promised he wouldn't break anything. And now look.

"It's alright, coach! I think I'm alrig-OW!" he whinned as Kiba poked his arm.

The coach sighed and shook his head, "You're just lucky Gai isn't coaching today. You know how he gets with you." Lee nodded and grinned.

"Are you serious? He broke his arm?" Someone asked in disbelief.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Another.

"Jeez!" This person smirked.

The coach just groaned as he looked over to Gaara and waved him to come over. The red haired sighed and walked past Naruto, who was grinning like crazy.

"Wow, Gaara. Three times in one day? Funny how the teachers always pick you, huh?" the blonde placed a finger towards his lips, "But you know what? he's completely helpless at the moment. I'm sure you could drag him into a nearby closet and molest his body a little. Waddya say?"

Gaara smirked in response as he once again helped the other boy up. Again yet again, Lee seemed thrilled.

"AH! GAARA-SAN! WE'RE SURE SEEING EACHOTHER A LOT TODAY, HUH?! YOU MUST BE REALLY STRONG FOR YOUR AGE CARRYING ME AROUND LIKE THIS! YOUTH IS SO INSPIRING, ISN'T IT!?"

Gaara's smirk widdened and Naruto shook his head, still keeping the same grin on his face.

The coach gave a light cough before waving his hand; directing the game to continue.

And so it did.

Usually Kiba tried to compete with the Uchiha, but no use. Sasuke was fast, he was brutal. Dangerous when it came to sports. And when he's pissed, well... that's a different story. Of course, Naruto was the first to get out.

"Itai..." he mummbled as the ball smacked against his stomach. He rubbed his sore spot as he went to go sit down on the bleachers.

"Naruto!" the blonde quickly turned his head towards the cheerleaders. Ino was smirking at him.

"Had a couple bucks that you wouldn't be the first to get out today! Thanks a lot!" she called out. Naruto grinned.

"My bad."

Kiba heard and snickered.

And so Naruto watched the game. He was bored. The game seemed to go on what felt like forever. Well, it's only been a couple minutes. But only a couple more people got out. Nobody but Naruto and Kiba usually sat on the bleachers, though. Everyone else preferred going to the bathrooms and the water fountains to chat. Not that the coach minded or anything.

The blonde picked at his nail as he heard girls squealing at Sasuke.

Sasuke this.

Sasuke that.

And Sakura ended up yelling at them out of jealously. Clearly stating that the raven haired boy was 'her's' and no other woman could look at him or scream to him like that. Of course, Ino continued yelling perverted things towards the Uchiha. Naruto could've sworn both girls were about to have a cat fight.

"Uchiha, you serious?!"

Naruto snapped his head up upon hearing the coaches voice; dripping with disappointment as Saske appeared to be out.

Naruto felt his nerves panic again. He knew Sasuke didn't get out by accident. He clearly got out on purpose. That stupid teme! What's he thinking?!

Naruto cursed as his legs felt like goo. They wouldn't move, no matter how much he begged. And Sasuke was walking towards him. That bastard planned this. Damn him for being so clever... damn him...

"Usuratonkashi."

Naruto didn't even reply to the harsh word Sasuke just called him. He stared down towards the floor as Sasuke took a seat right next to him.

"You know. You've been trying to avoid me lately." the Uchiha stated.

Naruto finally looked up and gave his friend a sheepish grin, "Really? Didn't notice."

Sasuke frowned.

"Why'd you switch my locker with Inuzuka's?"

That question made Naruto miserable and he mummbled a curse.

"Didn't want to bother you, you know. You know that-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Uzumaki."

It was Naruto's turn to frown. Sasuke hadn't called him Uzumaki for about two years if more.

"I dunno, Sasuke. I really, really don't."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and gave a small smile, "You know, I thought you could ride with me after school today. To come over to my place so we could talk about what's up with you. I'm really curious."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he felt himself blush.

"OI! UZUMAKI! UCHIHA! NEW GAME!"

Both boys turned their head towards their teammates. Sasuke stood up, pulling Naruto with him.

The blonde took this opportunity to retreat his hand back to his side. He brushed his butt off.

"So?" the Uchiha smirked.

Naruto blinked, "So?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You riding with me or not?"

Naruto felt himself weak with Sasuke's gaze. Damn him and his gorgeous eyes! Damn him!

"Yeah... sure," he replied cooly.

Sasuke's smirk widdened as he turned around and headed towards his team, ready to begin the new game. The coach seemed to yelling at him to keep his guard up this time.

Naruto smiled to himself as he clutched his shirt fabric where his heart was. He was going to ride with Sasuke after school. He was going over to his place. Wait... What if Sakura would be there? Nah. This was important. Sasuke always talked in private about important matters. Besides, cheerleaders had practice after school today. Naruto's smile flashed into a grin as he started walking.

That was, until he felt a hand clutch the back of his shirt and pulled him back roughly.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun!"

It took a moment to realize who's voice that was. His vision felt blurry but he could fell a hard glare on him.

"S-Sakura-chan...?"

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" she repeated rather harshly. Naruto felt a gasp begging to be released from his throat.

"W-what are you talking-"

Sakura put her hand's on her hip's and she leaned towards the blonde, flicking strawberry hair behind her, "I know you like him, Naruto. The way you look at him... The way you wish he would look at you... The way he makes you smile. It disgusts me!" she spat.

Naruto froze.

"He's not gay, okay?" she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze, "I know you wish that, but he's with me. He wouldn't be dating me if he was gay, alright? I know it's hard, but it's the truth!" And for some reason, she felt terrified... really really terrified.

"I..." Naruto stummbled backwards, "I understand." he nodded.

Sakura gave him a small smile and she let go of his shoulder, "Good." she winked.

The blonde watched her walk away smoothly, and his felt his knees grow weak as he let himself slump back against the wall.

"Fuck..." he whispered.

**TBC**

**A/N: Jeeeeez. Gatta love Lee. Sorry if I made him so... weird. I guess that's the right word. Naruto can't be funny at the moment because of Sasuke... and I usually put humor in my stories... (chuckles) Anyways, Gaara and lee will be a couple because loopdiz requested it! Yup! Yup! Again, thank you everyone who reviewed and is enjoying this story. (bows repeatedly) It makes me really happy, it really does! If anyone would like a couple please leave a review saying which couple would you like. (nods nods) Yes. I'm happy.**

**Also! I know I have HORRIBLE GRAMMAR!!! Please don't tell me. I know I do. But I'm trying my hardest, I prooooomise!**

**Please review. It gives me encourgement to write more. (bows)**


End file.
